A Second Chance At Love
by JonasFan101
Summary: Nick and Miley have been married for years and are on their way to Texas to prepare for Joe's wedding. It's going to be an unforgettable event, but the only problem is that Nick and Miley have been separated for months and their family doesn't even know.
1. The Call

_"This is all your fault Nick," I said as I sat uncomfortable next to him._

_"How in the hell is this my fault, Miley?" he demanded, arms crossed._

_"It just… is." I seethed angrily. He knew that in my heart that it isn't his fault that we're stuck here together, but it was his fault we were separated._

_"Why is it_?_" he said, emphasizing each and every syllable just to get under my skin._

_I sighed in frustration and slouched back into my seat. We were currently on an airplane—in first class of course—flying from where Nick and I lived in New York, all the way to where his family in Barton Creek, Texas._

_It was funny. I almost laughed. How was it that I was currently on an airplane, going to visit a family that I wasn't even technically a part of anymore, with the one man that I could not stand?_

_Because, oh, that's right—I am a complete and utter fool for ever marrying him._

_A Week Ago..._

**Miley's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned and flipped over onto the other side of the bed and put the covers further over my head, willing the noise to go away.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I tried putting a pillow on my face, but it was no use. I looked over at the alarm clock on my bedside table and nearly groaned again. 6:55 a.m. on a Saturday morning. Who the in the hellwas calling me at this ungodly hour on a Saturday morning?

I sat up and pick my Blackberry up from the night table, checking the caller ID.

Demi. Of course.

I sighed and answered, "Hello?"

"Good morning Miley!"

"Oh my goodness Demi. It's only 7 here. Why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

Well seven o'clock is still pretty early if you haven't noticed," I pointed out angrily, throwing the covers off of myself and walking toward the bathroom.

"Silly Miley. It's only early if you are lazy," she said, emphasizing the last word.

I shook my head and smiled at her antics as I began washing my face and holding the phone to my ear. "Okay well now that you've succeeded in waking me from my wonderful slumber, to what do I owe this displeasure?" I asked, only half joking.

"Joe and I are getting married!" she yelled, almost making me drop the phone in my hand.

"Oh my God! That's great news Demi."

"I know. We're having the wedding in late July and..."

"Wait," I interrupted, "Did you say July? It's the middle of June already."

"Miley, Miley, Miley, you should know what I'm capable of doing. I mean I did your wedding with Nick didn't I."

Nick. I've been avoiding him for the last two months. Two whole months I've been trying to avoid it all.

My thoughts were cut short when I heard something that I didn't realize.

"Miley? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Oh sorry. I was just too lost in the moment." Truthfully, I feel like breaking down into tears.

"I was just saying that Joe and I are going to fly you and Nick down to Westlake to stay for the wedding. The wedding is in five weeks and we really want you guys to come down for it."

I cut her off instantly as she went on her little tirade. "Demi hold on. What do you mean you're flying us out there?" I asked.

"Joe and I send two tickets to Nick's office a while ago. He called us back yesterday telling us it arrived. He told me to call and tell you myself."

He didn't even bother to tell me. Even though we were in the process of divorce he didn't even bother to tell me.

I heard a male voice somewhere in the background and recognized it as Joe's. His voice was as soulful and annoying as I remembered. How I miss the brother who always teased me.

I had known Nick since we were kids. I practically grew up with the Grays in Los Angeles since my mother died. My father took a job as a music producer to take his mind off of mom's death. I didn't blame him. Since my father was working so much, he started having his friend; Kevin Gray Sr. and his wife Denise Gray to watch me. They were the parents of three boys, all older than me. The oldest, Kevin, was like the brother I wish I had, Joe, the middle sonwho always cheered me up when I was sad, and the youngest, Nick.

Everything changed as Nick and I went to prom together senior year. He wasn't my first boyfriend, but after night he became my first and only true love.

We officially started dating after our high school graduation. Coincidentally we applied to Columbia University and both decided to go there. Who would have known that a decision made half way through senior would make such a difference.

College was the best 4 years of my life. Nick and I became inseparable. Afterward he went to Harvard Law while I went to Harvard Business School.

After graduation we returned to New York. After living there for four years with Nick, I founded a place that I could call home along with Los Angeles.

After I got as the manager at the Ernst & Young office and Nick got a position as an attorney at the prestigious Davis Polk & Wardwell law firm, Nick proposed.

Everything changed because of _her_. After Nick hired a new assistant, everything changed just because she was in the picture. I would never forget that day. It was our fourth anniversary.

_We were always busy since we were in the business world but I managed to get the day off early. I decided to come to surprise him at his office. The sight before me when I opened the door made me feel so foolish for ever marrying Nick._

_Nick's head turned in my direction swiftly and his shocked eyes met mine. Selena was straddling his lap on the chair wearing nothing but a trashy piece of lingerie._

"_Miley!" he had yelled after me as I took off running down the hallway, back to the garage, and into my car. I cried the entire way home. My phone kept going off and I knew it was Nick, but I didn't answer._

_I finally reached the apartment and ran up to our floor. I fumbled with the keys out in the hallway, tears still running down my face as I cried._

Reality just hit me that night. Nothing can change what I saw and nothing has stopped me from filing for divorce from Nick.

As I prepared to leave for work my phone vibrated. I opened up the text that is making me realize that everything happening is real.

_We need to talk._

_- Nick_


	2. The Talk

Help support the NJK Awards by clicking on the ads under the sidebar. * **PLEASE DO NOT CLICK ON THE AD ABOVE THE NJK AWARDS**. By clicking onto these links you will be supporting us and part of proceeds will be given to charity. The 3 charities we are supporting is ASPCA, JFDR, and Feed America. Come and help us out and check new nominees.

*** Remember to send in your nomination for your favorite author for the new award "FanFictioner of the Year." (For 2010)**

* * *

After I got the message I was seriously contemplating whether or not I should go. I have not spoke a word with him for the last two months, and I was definitely sure that I didn't want to start now. I grab the keys sitting on the kitchen island and headed out. I drove back to our apartment. I guess it's his apartment now. It's not _mine_ nor is it _ours_.

I parked in the garage of the apartment building and I noticed that all the lights were on. For a moment I thought I saw his shadow from the drapes. It's was probably my mind playing tricks on me, I mean we lived on the highest floor. How could I possibly see his shafow from the ground floor. Moving to New York was the worst decision I've ever made. If it wasn't for New York then Nick wouldn't have met her, but I guess it was not avoidable since we can't fight fate.

I held the key in hand but I was still unsure whether I really should talk with him. I took a few deep breaths before I put the key in and opened the door.

Nothing changed. The paintings, decors, and all were still the same. We've designed everything together which made me even unhappier than I am can the man I'm truly in love with like them.

I heard steady footsteps heading straight towards me and I knew in my heart that I wasn't ready to do this. I couldn't face the fact that I was about to come face to face with someone I can bear to see.

"Miley I'm glad you're here. There's something we need to talk about."

"Is it about the wedding?"

"Uh…yeah," he replied. I've noticed that his face was pale and he lost some pounds. His hair was disheveled and his face was clearly unshaven. He was wearing his Harvard shirt and some sweatpants. "I'm guessing that you got the call from Demi today."

"I got a call from her a few minutes before you sent me the text message half an hour ago," I could clearly see the disappointment in his voice. "So why did you call me here? You now that I've filed for a divorce petition six weeks ago."

"Well I haven't told my parents nor have I told my brothers about it."

"What!" I shouted in complete disbelief. "You were always an irresponsible person aren't you?"

"What do you mean by that? How am I irresponsible?" he barked back, this time is voice was filled with anger.

"You were there…on our anniversary…with…" I trailed off, not realizing that I've hit the danger zone.

"You never let me explain that to you" he stated, "nothing happened between us!"

"I was right there Nick. I saw it with my own two eyes. Are you saying that I'm a liar?"

"I'm not saying that, but you have to let me explain Miley."

I was completely frustrated with him. I've never felt like I could love and hate somebody at the same time. "What's more to explain, I saw you with her. There's nothing you can say that will change my mine."

"You've always been so unreasonable with me," he commented as he started to fuel my frustration.

"Just forget about it, Nick. It's over and done. The papers should be coming any day now and then we'll no longer have any form of communication whatsoever," I said. "

"Fine if you don't what to talk any further than we won't talk about it then," he stated. "But we still have a matter on our hands."

"Why didn't you tell your family about your divorce? What are we suppose to do now?" I knew he always care about his family before himself.

"You know that I didn't want to ruin Joe and Demi's engagement party. My father would have a heart attack if he finds out that we're separated."

"So you're planning to fake that we're still married at least until the wedding is over right?"

"Yeah, but I can't do it unless you're willing to go with the plan."

"So we go," He quickly interrupted. "We go and act like nothing is wrong. We pretend we're still a loving couple that everyone thinks we are. Then, when it's all over and we return to New York, we'll call our families and break the news to them then."

"That's crazy, Nick. There is no way you and I can just spend four weeks together and pretend nothing is wrong. We won't get along and it'll ruin the wedding."

"I know but I won't want our families to be sad when they should be happy when Joe and Demi get married."

"Fine. When is the plane departure?"

"Tomorrow. 11 AM. Gate A to Dallas. After the arrival a chauffeur will come and pick up and take us to Westlake."

"OK fine. I'll leave and I'll meet you there in two days." I got up and walked quietly towards the door without looking back. "Wait Miley."

"I'll see you in two days," I replied softly, not wanting to face him again. I went through it once and that was all I could handle with breaking into tears. Why is it so difficult to face the man I didn't love anymore? Why?

After I left it felt like when I caught him cheating on me a few months ago. Realizing that I can't go back I filed for divorce two months ago.

The next day was even more depressing then yesterday. I found him sitting in the aisles of seats outside the gate. He was totally different from yesterday. He was clean shaven, his hair was cut, and he was well dressed. He looked just like on the day of the wedding.

"Right on time, just like always," I said as I walked up to him.

"You're here. The plane is about to leave in 20 minutes."

We board the plane. Sitting next to him for 4 hours was something I didn't wanted to do.

"Attention passengers please remain in your seats. We are ready for lift off." The echoed of the pilot was the only words that went through my brain. Nick and I had barely spoken a word between us and I didn't want to talk to him anymore.

"Miley we still need to talk about the divorce."

"There's nothing we need to talk about anymore."

"Of course there is."

"I've made everything clear. We can't go on and pretend nothing happen in your office."

"But is wasn't my fault," he replied, his anger was slowly becoming visible in his voice.

"This is all your fault Nick," I said as I sat uncomfortable next to him.

"How in the hell is this my fault, Miley?" he demanded, arms crossed.

"It just… is." I seethed angrily. He knew that in my heart that it isn't his fault that we're stuck here together, but it was his fault we were separated.

"Why is it?" he said, emphasizing each and every syllable just to get under my skin.

I sighed in frustration and slouched back into my seat. We were currently on an airplane—in first class of course—flying from where Nick and I lived in New York, all the way to where his family in Westlake, Texas.

It was funny. I almost laughed. How was it that I was currently on an airplane, going to visit a family that I wasn't even technically a part of anymore, with the one man that I could not stand?

Because, oh, that's right—I am a complete and utter fool for ever marrying him.


	3. The Door

**Miley's POV**

After several hours of frustration and anger, it was finally landing time. Although I was relieved that I can eventually get off, my constant thoughts of how to deal with Nick kept bothering me. I had spent countless hours trying to get rid of thoughts of me, but there were always still lingering memories.

3:10 PM

"Passengers please remain in your seats and remember to put on your seat belts. We will land in Dallas momentarily."

The airplane started to shake a little, just the usual. I slightly looked over and realized that Nick was sound asleep. He was always a heavy sleeper, always has and always will. An earthquake wouldn't probably be able to wake him up.

A small smile slowly formed on my face as I looked at him. I quickly realized what I've done and look away. Breathe Miley, breathe. Just pretend that didn't happen and move on. It's not like he saw it. There's nothing to be worry about. A breathe a sign of relief when I realized that he was still sleeping.

After several minutes, the plane was able to safely land and the pilot made several announcements again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have safely landed in Dallas, right on schedule. Thank you for flying with us today, and I hope that you've enjoyed your flight with Southwest Airlines. Thank you."

I unbuckled my seat belt and quickly got up to stretch. Being in a plane for four hours wasn't that bad, but sitting next to the man you're going to divorce was.

I looked over and realized that he was still sleeping. What on earth am I going to do with him? I nudged him on the shoulder and I was amazed to see how quick his reactions were.

"I see that you're still the same as ever," Nick blurted as he starting rubbing his arm.

"Hurry up, the chauffeur is waiting for us," I said as I quickly looked away. "I'll see you inside."

I walked halfway towards the end of the gate before I realized that my bags were still on the plane. Just when I thought I got the better end of the stick, my luck turned a complete one-eighty on me. My brain was pondering the possible solutions to the problem, but it ended up only giving me solutions pointing me to Nick.

After several seconds, my feet began to move back towards the direction I was coming from. I am doing this. I turned and saw a familiar figure walking towards me in a group of people.

I immediately blinked several times. Nick was walking towards me with a a warm smile and all of the bags.

"Come on,didn't you say the chauffeur was waiting," he shouted as he stopped right in front of me. "Let's go," he said as he began walking towards the direction of the exit.

I followed him towards the exit. I started to scratch my head as I began thinking about what just happened.

"Why are you smiling? Are you that happy?" he chuckled. What! Happy? What did he mean by that? I didn't realize what he meant until I realize that a smile was forming on my face.

I continued to walk towards the exit until I saw him. "What are you just standing there for? Call the chauffeur already."

I noticed that he was looking at something, not paying attention to me. I walked up and stood next to him and looked toward the direction of what he was looking at.

I immediately notice a good looking middle aged man completed with a well tailored chauffeur uniform and hat. That wasn't what Nick was looking at. I slowly looked down at the placard he was holding.

'Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Gray.' Even though I was slightly irritated, I knew I couldn't keep him waiting.

He smiled and quickly jogged towards our direction. "Welcome to Texas. I'll take those bags for you sir."

"It's okay. I can manage," Nick replied. "Where's the car?"

He motioned his arm towards a nice and shiny Mercedes. "Right this way."

While Nick was putting our stuff in the car, the nice man opened the car door for me.

"Thank you," I replied.

"It's just my job, Mrs. Gray, no need to thank me," he remarked in a heavy Texas accent.

"You can just call me Miley. I don't like being called Mrs. Gray," I said with my southern accent in full force.

He immediately chuckled. "I see that you're a southerner like me."

We began laughing until I heard Nick open the car door and sat next to me. I quickly took a glance at him and I could see he looked a little bit irritated.

Here comes the awkward atmosphere. Nick was first to break the awkward silence. "I don't think we've ever met before?"

"Ah, yes, I am the temporary replacement for Mitchell. He's on a family vacation right now, and I'll be taking over for a couple of weeks. My name is James Maxwell."

He began putting the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking spot. "We'll arrived in Westlake in about 45 minutes or so. You can take this time to relax."

"Thank you," Nick and I replied at the same time.

James immediately chuckled again. "I see the all the talk about you two were true."

Nick and I looked at each other in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked as I was truly confused.

"Everyone in the Gray family just loves talking about you two. All they keep talking about is how they should be like you two. The world's most perfect couple."

I was taken aback by what he said. Nick's family never really said anything about our relationship in front of us before. Only now did I realize how highly they thought of our relationship.

I didn't know what Nick felt, but James's words really took a hold of me. My heart really ached at this revelation.

As the minutes slowly passed by I was still thinking about what James just said. The awkward atmosphere marked its presence again. Not only that, I felt stiff sitting together with Nick again, this time only my handbag separating us this time instead of huge first-class seats.

I just outside the window as we quickly rode down the highway, cars just quickly driving around us.

James pretended to cough. "I've heard you two been married for a while."

"Yes," we both replied. Since we separated, we've only been answering for ourselves instead of as a couple.

"From what I see you two aren't the typical type of couple are you?"

"What do you mean?" I politely asked, once again quite confused.

"Before I got this job, I was formerly a cab driver. I've see hundreds of couples, but not like you two. Even though you two are sitting together it feels as if you two are strangers."

I can see what he meant. I looked over at Nick to see if he realizes the situation. He lightly nodded.

I started to lean against him and he followed suit by placing his arm around my shoulder.

James, who was looking from his rear view mirror and let out a soft smile. "Now that looks more like it."

I breathed out a sign of relief as he went back to his driving. For a while I continue to look outside again. Not for at least 30 minutes did I realize that Nick's arm was still around my shoulder. I guess I was probably use to it to realize that I didn't felt uncomfortable.

For the remainder of the trip, it was mostly quiet with James making a few witty comments in between to make us feel comfortable.

Before I knew it, James was about to open the gate to the Gray's family residence. Within a few minutes I was about to see the faces of the people I truly love and care about.

My gate slowly opened with a screeching sound that followed. From here I could see the the water fountain that was right in front of the double doors where two butlers were waiting.

I began to stiffen up. I felt more nervous than when Nick and I officially announce our relationship to his family. I've would have never thought that this day would come. I was about to meet my to be ex's family. How ironic.

James slowly pushed on the brake right in front of the two men.

I became a little fidgety as he stopped the car.

"James, can you please bring our stuff inside. I have to talk to my wife for a little bit before we come in."

"Certainly." James immediately got out and gestured the two other men to help with the stuff in the trunk. He quietly whispered something to them and entered the residence.

My nerves began to calm down when I heard the doors closed. "Miley."

I glanced over towards Nick, looking him straight in the eyes. "Are you alright doing this with me? If not, I can tell them that you aren't feeling well and need to leave."

As I began to process those words, my eyes were still interlocked with his. I could feel the warmth of his eyes and the sincerity in his words.

I looked down to see that he has placed his hand out towards me. "Will you come?"

I sighed. I placed my hand on top of his and slowly a genuinely relieved smiled formed on me. He smiled.

"Thank you." He opened the car door and stood there waiting for me. He extended his arm and he grasped my hand and our hands intertwined.

We stood momentarily before those double doors. This was last moment of freedom I have before resuming my life as Nick's wife for the next four to five weeks.

It was also the moment that I realize that I never had and never will hate Nick.

* * *

Thank you for the tremendous support. I have received a total of 35 messages over the past week. I would like to thank everyone who has sent me a message of support. There were a few people whose words really touched me (you guys know who you are) and I want my thank you gift to be this update.


End file.
